Not What I Expected (UPDATED)
by DarkShadow5469
Summary: Updated and fresh, its now worth reading! When a man named Mike Schmidt finds employment in a children's pizzeria, he did NOT find what he expected...pun not intended
1. Chapter 1

**YAY, REWRITING A STORY THAT WAS NEVER FINISHED!**

I looked in the newspaper. 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza' 12:00-6:00 Night Guard wanted. Call 1-800-348-1645 to apply.' A night guard job? I pondered. I needed the money, it was easy to get it because all I had to do was sit on my ass and play minecraft or something for 6 hours! Easy! I dialed the number

"Hello?" A man answered the phone.

"Yeah hi, im looking to apply for the night guard job, is it still availible?"

"Yes it is! Do you think you can drive by? See if you wanna do it?"

"Sure"

6 HOURS LATEH (you know in spongebob that random guy that go's like 1000 years leteh)

I was getting inside for my first night. It was 11:57, so I had a few minutes to get my bearings. On on side of the entrance was the main room with the robots. A bear, a bunny, and a chicken. Down the hall was my office. It was a small area with a desk and a swivel chair. Suddenly the phone rang. "Who the heck is calling at freaking midnight?" I didnt answer. Yet still a persons voice came on.

"Uh hello? Hello hello? Uh hey man ur gun die so GET DA FUQ OUTTA HERE! NUU THEY COMIN FOR ME NOOKALSLSOSKSKS-AUSJMSKSKS

(thats litterally what i wrote xD im bored ok)

"Uh hello? Hello hello! Uh hey, you must be the new night guard! Figured I record you a message to help you on your first night."

I rolled my eyes.

"So the animatronics, well...theh get a bit...quirky at night. By quirky I mean bloodthirsty. So if they get you...your boned. So yeah! Better use those doors."

I paled. This doosch was telling me that those childrens robots were gonna come kill me if they come into this room? Yeah sure. I relaxed, realizing it had to be some joke.

Until I heard the voices.

 **LEL CLIFFHANGER! So if you read the story before, you should know that I changed the first chapter a SHITON. So hope you like it, and ill see you in the next rewrite! Or chapter of me trying to survive a zombie apocalypse (other story)**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't hear what the voices were saying, but I immediatly closed both of the doors. I checked the camera feed. ONE OF THE FUCKERS WERE MOVING! I did NOT sign up for this. I realized that at the bottom of the tablet was a percentage marked 'Power'. Currently I had 76%. Damn doors! I realized I would have to open one door if I had any chance of survival. I could hear the voices again. On the camera, the bunny and chicken were speaking. I could only hear something about 'night guard'. I panicked. No wonder this job was available. The camera cut out for 2 seconds. When it came back on, the bunny and chicken were gone. I checked the cameras. The bunny was to my right, and the chicken was nowhere to be seen. I checked my door. Not there either. I checked the other door. A shape was there. I closed the door instantly. I checked the door lights. No more shape to be seen. I checked the hallway. Nothing. Wait there was a something. Something running.

Why me?

 **DONE YAY! Rewrite #2 OUTTA HERE**


	3. Chapter 3

For the next three hours I spent the time shitting myself while trying to survive. What the hell was this? This was a freaking KIDS pizzeria and the robots were trying to fucking KILL me. How the HELL was this place still open? There was that one guard before me, and probably others before him, and at least a few MUST have died. My power levels were in the single digits when the clock finally turned to 6. I bolted out of the building and ran to my car and sped home. I jumped in my bed and took a well-needed rest

I groaned. It was that time again. Work time. I drove the short distance to the pizzeria. When I walked in, the lights were just shutting off. In my office was a coffee from Stardollars™. Well at least they were willing to get me coffee. My phone alarm rang, indicating it was 12. Instantly they started moving. The way they moved was just like the way a human would move. I guess they were right when they said they went all-out on these animatronics. The bunny and chicken were talking again, but a third thing was there too. It was red and looked a bit like the runner from before. Suddenly they broke apart and went their ways. Maybe they made a plan to get me? Well they could try all they fucking themselves cause they were NOT gonna kill this guy here. Oh no. Not me.

I checked the cameras. The signal was gone.

Great.

Fucking. Great.

I checked my lights. The chicken was there about to enter my doorway. Not today. I closed the door right on its face. I checked my cameras again. They worked. I cheked both of my hallways. Nothing. That's because when I checked my right door lights THE FRICKEN RUNNER WAS RIGHT THERE. GOING IN.

I panicked and opened the door behind me, hoping the chicken had left. It was gone. I sped down the east hallway and into the vent system. Even though it snelled like socks, I was safe.

Until the panel broke

SHIT

I landed in an empty room. I used that to my advantage. I hid under a table in a dark corner. Surely the crash must have attracted THEM. I just stopped moving and hoped for the best.

5 seconds later two pairs of feet entered the room.


End file.
